Pan's Flight
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: Really, just in case, might contain bad language in the future- Pan's 25, married to Trunks, and has two children, but she mysteriously leaves, leaving only Gohan her phone number. All Trunks wants is to figure out why she left, but can he figure it out i
1. Confusion And Anger

Disclaimer- do you think I'd be here if I owned anything DB?  
  
"DADDY! DADDY! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Trunks spun around.  
"Daniel! Leave your sister alone!" He yelled throwing the worm in his hand out the window.  
"Thanks Daddy!" He sighed.  
"Your welcome Amanda." He kissed his baby girl on the head. She jumped into his lap.  
"When's Mommy coming home Daddy?" She asked him wide-eyed. This question sent a pang through his body, and he felt a tear surface and fall down his cheek.  
"Baby, uhm...Mommy's not coming back."  
"But where is she?" Daniel chimed in.  
"She's gone, far, far away, to another place." He said as many more tears found their way down his cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile, in a far, far away place, in another part of the world.  
"Pan, what's wrong? Come on! Talk to me! I know you're there! What about the kids? What about my grandchildren! You're my only daughter! I love you! Answer the phone!" Pan began to cry as she heard her father's voice booming over her answering machine. She put her hand on the receiver, as his shouts grew mellow.  
"How could I answer it?" She asked herself.  
"Fine! I love you, Pan, and I want to help you, but I can't until you talk to me! Call my cell phone! 763-298-5483. Bye."  
"Daddy." She whispered as her finger traced the back of the phone and she heard the click of his phone hanging up. A tear hit it as she fell back into a chair.  
  
Gohan hung the phone up. Why wasn't his baby answering the phone? Videl walked into the room.  
"Any luck this time?"  
"No. She's there, she's just not answering! Videl, what did I do?"  
"Nothing, it's between her and Trunks. At least she left you her new number! She didn't even leave that for the children! She left some money and a note!"  
"I know, but why? Has Trunks figured it out?"  
"No, not yet, but he's trying." She sat beside her husband and kissed him as she rubbed his arms.  
"She's a big girl now, she's twenty five. You have to let her be grown on her own."  
"I know, but she's my only baby."  
"No, she's your only woman."  
  
Daniel and Amanda ran up to their Grandmother's door and fought to see who would push the doorbell first, and Amanda won. Vegeta answered and looked down at his two grandchildren with great sympathy. Their mother had left the twins, and they couldn't understand that. He knew that Kakarott's grandchild would NEVER be good for his son or to be the one who bore his grandchildren! He bent down in front of the children.  
"Hey kids. Come on in." He said smiling gently.  
"Grandpa!"  
"Yes Amanda?"  
"Pick me up!"  
"No me!"  
"I asked first!"  
"So!"  
"Children, I can hold you both." He said stopping the argument. He lifted them up and Daniel stuck his tongue out at Amanda.  
  
A/N-short, and a bit left off, but I'll update soon. 


	2. Search Begins

Disclaimer-OH COME ON! Do we really have to go through this again?  
  
Vegeta took his son and grandchildren in the mansion. Trunks fell back into the couch he had become so used to before he moved out. He placed his hand on his temple and rubbed, to try and make his migraine leave him be. Vegeta placed the two children on the couch.  
"So, what was it you needed?"  
"I need to talk to Mom, can you watch the kids?"  
"Yeah, come on kids, let's go see great-grandpa!" He said as he left to get his wife. After a few moments Bulma walked up and saw her son with his hands over his face. He was hunched over, and sighed.  
"Trunks, baby, how are you?" She asked, looking at her tired son.  
"Mom, I think I know a way to get in touch with someone, who knows someone, who can get someone, who can find Pan. All I need is a thousand Yen and a favor."  
"Uhm, ok, what's the favor?"  
"Watch the twins for a while. Tell them no matter what I'll be back, don't mention their mother."  
"Sure sweetie! I love you and the twins. Vegeta actually has fun playing with them, and I'm sure Bra or Marron could help."  
"THANKS MOM!" He said wrapping his arms around his mother.  
"Here's a check for four thousand Yen, take care. When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow. But I was hoping to leave the twins here tonight."  
"Ok, tell them bye. Do you have clothes and things?" He pulled a capsule from his pocket.  
"Here you go, all of Amanda's." Then he pulled out another one. "Daniel's." He got up and went to the room the twins used when they stayed here. Vegeta was tucking the tired children into their beds. "Hey, thanks Dad. They'll be staying here for a bit, but I'll be back." He walked up to his children's bed. Amanda was half asleep, and Daniel was getting there. "Hey little ones. Daddy's got to go on a trip. I'll be back very soon, but I have to go now. Give me a kiss." He leaned forward and each of his children hugged and kissed him. "Bye babies. I love you."  
"Love you too Daddy!" They said together. He walked out and went out to his mother, who had engaged in a conversation with Bra, who had just walked in.  
"Hey Trunks, how's it going big bro'?" He shrugged and walked up to his mother. He hugged her from behind, then kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hey sis, Mom, I'm off. I'll call you if I find her."  
"You looking for Pan?"  
"Yeah." She kissed her brother on the cheek and he left for his car. He didn't care how long it took, he'd find her eventually.  
  
A/N- hahah! I know why she left and you don't! Free chocolate monkey covered in creamy goodness for the twentieth reviewer! (can't afford that many monkeys, I doubt there will be a 20th!) 


	3. A Friend Is Found

A/N- I'M BACK! You can never get rid of me! Hahahhahha! Well, next chapter in this oh-so wonderful story! HA! Maybe this time I'll tell you why she left? Disclaimer- Do we have to go through it one more time? Say it with me, I (listens to others repeating 'You') Do (do) Not (not) Own (own) Anything (anything) In any way affiliated (in any way affiliated) With anything DB (with anything DB) Thank you (thank you) Oh, now don't go getting smart! (Repeats) *throws arms in the air* I give up!  
  
Pan fell back onto her couch and sighed. It had been almost a month now. She hoped that her family would never find her, but deep down inside she wanted to be found. She wanted to be with her husband again, but she knew the cost would have been too great to bear. She just couldn't put the ones she loved through that. It was inhumane. Her phone rang once more. No more being afraid, she was going to answer it this time, I mean, it's just a phone call, it's not like they're at her door. She picked up the receiver.  
"H-hello?" She whispered shakily.  
"Pan?"  
"Hey, uhm...can I ask who's calling?"  
"Pan! It's me! Your father!"  
"D-daddy?"  
"Yeah! Now where are you?"  
"I can't tell. I'm sorry."  
"What about the twins?"  
"I love them with all of my heart, and nothing hurt more leaving them like this, except maybe leaving Trunks."  
"Then why did you?"  
"God Daddy! Telling you would be just as bad as if I had stuck around! I have to go. I love you!"  
"Pan, I love you too, but no matter what it is, you can come home!"  
"No, no I can't."  
"But..."  
"Bye Father."  
"Bye Pan." They hung up and she curled her knees to her chest on the couch. She readjusted the orange bandana on her head and sat, hugging her knees and crying until she fell asleep.  
  
Trunks searched everywhere he could. He had to find his wife! He had to bring her back to her home! It wasn't fair! She promised to honor every vow! 'Till death do us part' she had said, what happened? Was it all a lie? He sat in his car, driving along the open highway. One of his connections had a connection in the next town that might have known where his beloved wife and the love of his life was.  
He pulled up at the address on the paper and stepped out, entering a rat infested apartment building. He walked up four flights of stairs, and stopped outside the door on his list.  
"Apartment 24 on floor E." He said as he knocked on the door. A grungy looking man answered. He was black, and had long dreads.  
"Who is it?"  
"Trunks Briefs, we spoke on the phone yesterday."  
"Alright, come in." He said, and Trunks, much to his dismay, entered the nasty apartment. There were beer cans, molded food, trash, flies, gnats, maggots, and pure dog shit all over the place. A television that was only picking up static, and was very annoying was in the corner, across from the couch that was a shit green color. Trunks wanted to throw up. The putrid smell of cigarette smoke, maggots, shit, beer, and marijuana all mixed together made his stomach curl.  
"Ok, so what do you have on my wife?"  
"I saw her a few counties away the other day. She had short black hair, an orange bandana, maybe 5'5". She was really pretty. I'd fuck her."  
"EXCUESE ME?!" He yelled at the look on the man's face.  
"Right, well, that's all I got."  
"Where'd you see her?"  
"Tokyo."  
"WHAT?"  
"Well, you asked!"  
"Whatever, here, thanks." He said handing the man thirty-five dollars. He left the man's 'home' as fast as he could. It had been the worst experience in his life, but it had been helpful. He called his traveling agent and booked the next flight to Tokyo.  
  
Pan woke up and got dressed. She looked into her mirror. The weeks had been horrible on her. She was pale and tired looking. Even if she had gone home, her family probably wouldn't have recognized her. She went and sat down to watch television. There was a documentary on homeless children who had been abandoned by their parents.  
"I'm just like those horrible people!" She said to herself. She changed the channel as a tear found its way down her cheek.  
  
"Do you know where this woman lives?" Trunks asked the woman at the reception desk as he showed her Pan's picture.  
"Well, I remember when she came here, but I'm not sure where she lives. The computer should know. We have to register why people are using the planes, and if they're moving we record where to." She typed some things out and looked up. "Can I ask why you are looking for her?"  
"She's my wife."  
"Oh...ok." She typed some more things into the computer, and then smiled. "Ah ha!" She said turning the screen around. "This is her address." She said pointing at the middle line. Trunks wrote it down, thanked the woman, and left the airport.  
When he arrived at Pan's apartment he stood in front of the door for about ten minutes. He finally knocked.  
  
Pan was startled by the knock on the door. 'It's probably just someone with the wrong apartment.' She thought to herself as she opened the door. She jumped as she saw who was on the other side of the threshold.  
"T-t-trunks!"  
"Pan! I've found you! I knew I would!"  
"No! Go back home! The children! They need you!"  
"They're with my parents. Pan, I'm not leaving without you!"  
"You have to! You don't know why I left!"  
"Well, let me come in and you can tell me!"  
"Well...no...but...ok. Come in." She said opening the door wider. "Sit on the couch." He took a seat and got a good look at his wife.  
"So...you look horrible Pan. Why? What's going on?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." She sat in a chair across from him. "Well, Trunks, you should know how much I love you and the kids. You were all I had left. And my father, I loved him too."  
"I do know that! I do!"  
"Good. Well, I left because I...because...because I'm a very sick person. I couldn't bring myself to let you watch me die! I just couldn't! It would have been worse than me leaving! That's why I did."  
"But...sick? With what?"  
"Cancer."  
"But...how?"  
"They aren't sure. They said it has something to do with maybe being exposed to some kind of radiation, so I'm going with being in space, around those machines and stuff. That year must have taken quite the toll on my body. I was very young, very stupid. I wasn't thinking about consequences. Just thinking that it wasn't fair that I couldn't go!" She began crying again. "Look! Look at me! Do you want the children's last memory of me to look like this? I'm thin, pale, sick, DYING!" Trunks jumped to his feet in front of her.  
"No Pan! But if that's what it takes! I'd rather the children remember you as their mother, who passed of cancer, rather than that woman who abandoned us! Just the other day little Amanda asked me when Mommy was coming home! What am I supposed to say? That she left us? That she's gone? That she hated us and didn't want to be here anymore?" This time Pan rose to her feet.  
"I don't hate any of you Trunks!"  
"Then prove it! COME HOME!"  
"I CAN'T! DON'T YOU GET IT?"  
"No! Explain it!"  
"They would see me die! They would see me get thinner, and sicker, and die! I couldn't bear that!" Now Trunks calmed down.  
"Pan, we're here for you! We'll explain it to the children! We need you though! Mom can pay for every surgery they've got! We can do it! I can help you! I'll quit my job, and get some money from Mom. The kids will be fine! But you have to come home!"  
"I...can't! I can't! I want to so badly!" She fell to her knees from being weak. He ran to her and held her in his arms. "Oh Trunks! I want to come home! I miss my family, and my children, and my friends!"  
"Then come home. I already bought a plane ticket. I'll pack your things, we're leaving." He laid her back down on the couch and packed her suitcase, then helped her into a car he had rented. They drove to the airport and boarded the plane.  
  
"Grandma, when will Daddy be home?"  
"Soon sweaty! He's just got some errands to run." Chichi picked up the little girl.  
"Where is he?"  
"I don't know, all I know is he'll be home very soon."  
"Cool!" She kissed her and let her run outside.  
"I miss my granddaughter Bulma."  
"I know, I miss my son and Pan. I wonder why she left."  
"I do too." They sat on the couch and then heard giggling and screaming. They ran out to the kids. Trunks and Pan were walking up to their children. Pan looked horrible.  
"PAN!" Chichi screamed and ran up to her granddaughter.  
"Grandma!" She said hugging her.  
"What's happened? Where have you been?" Then she and Trunks explained everything to their family and to the children. There were tears, but people ignored her sickness. After chemotherapy and Pan lost her hair, things still were normal.  
  
Trunks awoke from his deep sleep and turned to find Pan's spot empty. He wasn't sure why this had surprised him. Pan had been dead for seven years. She lived with the cancer for a year and a half. The children were now thirteen, soon to be fourteen. Only seven when Pan died. Many nights he had this dream. The dream that kept him awake, if that made any sense. He missed his wife more than anything in the world. The day he woke up and her pillow was empty for the first time his world had stopped turning for a while. Then the day he woke up to her body, motionless, lifeless, it had stopped once more. All he had left was his children, and they were starting high-school next year. Boy did he feel old and alone.  
  
A/N- soooo? What do you think? I've worked hard, at you people's request, and now it's done, this is probably the longest chapter I've done on any story that's not just a one-time thing. Now, I must go work on Tired, my other P/T story, (hint hint), so thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
PanBraSaiyin Trunks Angle (vilinker@aol.com) CTony-and I just have to say, no it's not cause he's black! Trupan the fan tatsumi sagara luna_lady ladybugg SSJ5Tigger Dancing angel Dancing fairy PAN Goat's cheese Roses and bees SSJ4Kitty ThEvilBraT  
  
And, no 20th reviewer, no one gets the monkey! 


End file.
